Shogo Makishima
Shogo Makishima is a criminally asymptomatic individual whose stated goal is to liberate Japanese society from the Sibyl System, as he believes that it is turning its citizens into non-thinking followers, instead of independent thinking human beings.Sweet Poison He is the main antagonist in the first season of'' Psycho-Pass. Appearance Makishima is a tall young man with long white hair and amber-colored eyes. He wears a variety of outfits, ranging from a yellow and black jacket with gray trousersNobody Knows Your Mask'' to a green pullover with a white shirt beneath.Fruit of Paradise Despite the fact that he possesses a callous nature, his facial expressions depict a variety of emotions. He is physically agile and strong — a skilled fighter, as demonstrated during his first fight with Kogami who he defeats with just a few blows.The Gates of Judgment Personality Makishima is a humanist on the dark side: someone hopelessly in love with cruelty, savagery and all the worst aspects of human nature with no qualms about witnessing or causing others' suffering. He has the ability to manipulate people to do his bidding, possessing both uncommon charisma and a true gift for persuasive speech. He has no compunction about dealing death to those who either stand in his way or those of whom he has grown tired, either with his own hands or through subordinates.Nobody Knows Your FaceAnd Then, Silence He enjoys reading dystopian literature''The Town Where Sulfur Falls'' and Shakespeare,Return of the Lunatic Prince as well as having a thorough knowledge of the Christian Bible.Blood-Stained Reward He is often seen reading and even quoting texts from these works on occasion. The thing that truly separates Makishima from the rest of humanity, however, is the fact that despite his diabolical intentions and actions, his Psycho-Pass remains unsullied.Saint's Supper Makishima personally states that he wants to see "the splendor of people's souls" and outwardly disdains humanity's way of living, considering humans worthless due to their dependence on the Sibyl System. He believes his actions will alert people to examine their motives and to determine the direction of their lives based on their own will, despite the fact that he is forcing them to do this. This adamant belief extends to the point where he is willing to die by the hands of someone "who has the will to kill". According to Kogami, Makishima's pure Psycho-Pass is the result of having suffered hardships in his early life and that being "unrecognized" by Sibyl left Makishima feeling invisible, which may have triggered his single-minded goal of taking down the Sibyl System.Transparent Shadow Makishima, on the other hand, believes that isolation made him stronger.Perfect World History At some time in his life Makishima discovers that he can control his Psycho-Pass at will. In 2102, Makishima meets Toyohisa Senguji.Psycho-Pass: The Novel In 2109, Makishima meets a teacher named Kozaburo Toma who is also able to control his Psycho-Pass. It's hinted that Makishima abets Toma in the killings that Toma commits, thus making him an accomplice.Invitation from the Abyss Relationships Shinya Kogami Kogami's detective skills and his ability to deduce that the last murdersSatsuki Kuzuhara and Yamaguchi Masami (discovered during 0107 episode); Yoshika Okubo and Kagami Kawarazaki (discovered together during 0108 episode). at the Oso Academy were not Toma's fascinates Makishima and, as Senguji once put it, makes Makishima happy simply mentioning his name. He and Kogami understand one other and they are solely focused on the other. Makishima admits that he is displeased with Kogami's attachment to the Sibyl System and is willing to kill him as a result. However, after he comes to know the true form of the Sibyl System and escapes from PSB custody, he contacts Kogami to advise him that it isn't simething worth putting Kogami's life on the line to protect.Heart of Iron Gu-sung Choe Makishima is shown to be trusting of Gu-sung despite their differences (e.g. Makishima likes books while Gu-sung likes technology). Makishima thinks Gu-sung is a "genius" and is vaguely disturbed upon witnessing his death at the hands of Toma. Out of all of his pawns or subordinates, Makishima seems to like Gu-sung the most and never places the man's life on the line intentionally. When Makishima watches the video record on Gu-sung's phone, he is surprised and even a bit disturbed when he learns how he died and who killed him. Kozaburo Toma Like Makishima, Toma is criminally asymptomatic. Makishima helps Toma commit his grotesque serial killings in the Specimen Case, and even captures and tortures Mitsuru Sasayama who is later plasticized by Toma and displayed as a holographic projection. When Toma is aprehended by the Public Safety Bureau, Makishima sees a chance to escape and does so by killing Toma and crashing the aircraft in which they are located. Trivia *His birth date is speculated to be October 14, 2085, making him 27 years old. *Makishima and Kogami are the same height. *Makishima is a light sleeper and sleeps, on average, three hours per day. *Makishima's fighting style is Pencak Silat. *His favorite food is tomatoes, his least favorite is meat and eggs. *His hobby is reading. *He is adept at track and field, swimming, and martial arts. *Makishima's motto is "To live is not merely to breathe; it is to act" which is a quote by Rousseau.The full quote is: "To live is not merely to breathe; it is to act; it is to make use of our organs, senses, faculties - of all those parts of ourselves which give us the feeling of existence." *His favorite saying is "Throw away your books and rally in the streets." *Makishima's favorite thing in his room is a beloved razor. *His strength is the art of persuasive speech and his weakness is simple work. *His favorite authors are Friedrich Nietzsche, Michel Foucault, William Shakespeare, George Orwell, Jules Verne, Arthur Conan Doyle, Jonathan Swift, Philip K. Dick, Marquis de Sade, Kenzaburou Oe, Junichirou Tanizaki, Shuuji Terayama and much more. *His favorite books are George Orwell's 1984 and Foucault's Surveiller et punir: Naissance de la Prison (English title: Discipline and Punish: The Birth of the Prison) because they help him sort out which aspects of the Sibyl System dissatisfy him. *The first novel Makishima ever read is Sherlock Holmes. *He reads one book per day when there isn't a movement of associated crimes. *Makishima also owns manga by Osamu Tezuka and Fujio Fujiko, especially Fujiko's. *Under the alias Yukimori Shibata, Makishima is an art teacher at Oso Academy. *Sasayama is the only person who manages to track him down before getting killed. The blurry photo of Makishima, which had been left in his Dominator's terminal, is the only evidence that points to Makishima as the murder suspect.The Language of the Chinese Orchid *Kogami hallucinates seeing him in the gekijo-ban. *He has the same seiyu as Sho Hinakawa. *Makishima bears a physical resemblance to Mukuro Rokudo and to some of the traits of Byakuran from Katekyo Hitman REBORN!, a manga/anime which shares the same character designer as Psycho-Pass. Gallery PP0106_3.png|Makishima asks Oryo for her comments on an extract of "Titus Andronicus" (in 0106 Return of the Lunatic Prince). PP0106_5.png|A close-up of Makishima while he discusses the play with Oryo ( in 0106 Return of the Lunatic Prince). Shogo is amused.jpg|Makishima smiling upon hearing Kogami's name (in 0109 Fruit of Paradise). PP0111_8.png|Tsunemori's Dominator reading on Makishima when he is on the verge of killing Funahara (in'' 0111 Saint's Supper). Makishima.jpg|Makishima preparing to cut Kogami's throat (in ''0116 The Gates of Judgment). shogowalks.jpg|Makishima heading to Nobuaki Kudama's lab to reprogram the virus that will destroy vital crops (in 0120 The Place Where Justice is Found). shogosmiles.jpg|Makishima thinking about what he is about to do ( in 0120 The Place Where Justice is Found). 11.jpg|Makishima appearing in his own dream (in Psycho-Pass Extended Edition). Masaoka restrains Shogo.png|Makishima, immobilized by Masaoka, about to throw a dynamite stick towards Ginoza, so Masaoka will release him in order to save his son (in 0121 Blood-Stained Reward). enemies.jpg|Makishima and Kogami in their final fight (in 0122 Perfect World). Makishima_gekijouban.png|Kogami's hallucination of Makishima (in Gekijo-ban: Psycho-Pass). References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Gekijo-ban Characters Category:Antagonists pl:Shogo Makishima